


Huey and the magic lamp (Aladdin AU)

by Annieloveranimations243



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annieloveranimations243/pseuds/Annieloveranimations243
Summary: Huey Duck is a 15-year-old duck living in the kingdom of Duckburg, has a good heart, but is forced to steal to survive in the hostile city, along with his brothers Dewey and Louie, all three are free, but they would change it to live the life in the palace;Meanwhile, the Princess April of Duckburg has an obligation to marry a noble prince before turning 18 in three days, before her sisters, for being the oldest for 5 minutes. She would trade her princess life for being free and exploring a world beyond the palace walls, no one would believe that someday the two youngs with such different lives would cross.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Casting:  
> Huey - Aladdin  
> Dewey - Cassim (musical's character)  
> Louie - Omar (musical's character)  
> April - Jasmine  
> May and June- Badroulbadour's sisters, from Aladdin's original tale  
> Scrooge - Sultan  
> Glomgold - Jafar  
> Launchpad - Genius  
> Webby - Princesses' lady-in-waiting

-Get these thieves! It was heard between the village fair of the kingdom.

Three young boys, identical in appearance, ran from a furious crowd who was shouting constantly, with a bag. After a while they ran off the guards and returned home, they were very lucky that the guards did not know where they lived. The torn painting of a beautiful woman was the only decoration of the place.

-We saved the day! The red one handed the sack to the brothers.

-We were really lucky this time! The blue one said.

-The important thing is that we get free! The green one leaned against the wall.

-Mom, forgive us, this time we had no choice! Huey spoke with the painting, as if it were their mother there, because after all, painting was the only thing they had to remember her face.

On their deathbed, the boys promised their mother that they would stop stealing, but they learned early on that life is made of choices, when they step forward, something is left behind.

-Believe me brothers, I have a deep feeling inside me, that someday our life will change forever! Huey hopefully said.

-You said that to us five years ago! Louie rolled his eyes, very unbelieving.

-But this year is different, I'm feeling! He looked at the horizon of the window.

Meanwhile, King Scrooge rebuked his eldest daughter, he was an old king, and couldn't have children since his wife, Queen Goldie, passed away, so when he learned that three girls from the village of his kingdom were orphaned, he didn't hesitate to ask to take them to the palace, where he became completely attached to them and from that day on, they were created as princesses, being the one born first, the one chosen to inherit the throne after his departure.

-April, what happened to Prince Willian to get out of here so angry? He asked her.

-Why do you think I did something?

He looked at her.

-... Okay, maybe I'd accidentally put explosives in the teapot!

-My dear, you're going to be 18 in three days!

-My sisters, too!

-Yes, but you were born first, so you have to be the first to marry a noble prince before these three days are completed!

-But if my true love is not these spoiled pretenders, it can be a simple peasant in your kingdom! She looked out the window of the palace, dreaming that one day she might visit the world beyond the walls of the palace like a normal person.

-You are a princess April, every princess deserves a prince and who decides your engagement is me from now on!

She was annoyed. Behind one wall, Glomgold listened to everything. He was always a power-hungry man, envying King Scrooge for all he had, but hiding all the perverse personality behind the king's good and just faithful Prime Minister, for a long time he sought the right person to enter in the Cave of Wonders, to take to him the most coveted treasure that existed there: The magic lamp, which had a genius that gave three wishes to whoever rubbed the lamp, whoever found it, would be made for the rest of his life.

He went to his room, turning the bookcase, which was actually a secret passageway to hide his magical ingredients from witchcraft and created a spell to be shown to him, the Crude Diamond, who was what they called a good-hearted person, the most rare thing that had in that city.

In the green water of the cauldron, the image of a boy in red robes was created. Meanwhile, April read a book, May trained her ballet steps and June combed her hair.

-April, why do not you give up right away and agree to marry one of Dad's suitors? May asked.

-Because I want to marry someone who really likes me, not see me as an object of submission. I want to see if you were in my place, you want it as much as I do! She answered.

-Yes, but Daddy is the king, he decides who we have to marry! June replied.

She gave a sad sigh.

-So before I marry one of these boring princes, I'd like to take a look at the village, will you help me? She asked.

-Yes! Her sisters nodded.

April hugged them tightly, as if for the last time they would see them. She put a cloth under her head, put on one of her lady-in-waiting's clothes, and with a little push from her sisters and Webby, climbed up the wall and finally left. 

For the first time she felt free, she did not hesitate to run as fast as she could to the village, intending to walk around in every corner before returning.


	2. Chapter 2

Huey rested on top of one of the stalls, eating strawberries, keeping some for his brothers and watching the people passing by, until he first laid eyes on the princess. 

His heart began to beat faster and he felt funny, for never having felt it before, he barely knew at first that he was in love, he just felt that he wanted to hold her very strong.

She passed by an duckling, who was trying to reach an stall's oranges.

-Aww, you must be starving! She took one orange and handed it to her.

She ran and April smiled at her happiness, but the moment was interrupted when she felt herself being violently grasped on the wrist by the owner of the stall.

-I hope you have the money to pay for that orange!

-Listen, sir, I don't have any money now, but let's go to the palace to ...

-You? In the palace? He laughed.-Don't involve the king in this!

Huey saw that the young girl was in danger and immediately intervened, trying to free her from the situation with his conversation and cleverness:

-Sir, you have found my elder sister, thank you!

-What are you doing? April whispered to the boy.

-Just follow the improvisation! He whispered to her. -It's that she is a little crazy, let's see her doctor!

-Hi doctor! She spoke with a stone.

-Sis, that's a rock, come on! He took her to the hiding place where he lived with his brothers, they were walking in the woods at that moment.

-That was close enough, thank you for helping me! She thanked him.

-You're welcome, I think I've never seen you around here, what's your name?

-A... She didn't want him to know she was the princess.-...Abigail, my name is Abigail. Is here that you living?

-Yeah, is just my brothers and me. Here's not very fancy, but it has a beautiful view! He looked out the window.-The palace is incredible right?  
-Yes... Wonderful! She changed her expression.

-Just imagine living there, with all the world's stewardships!

-And people telling you what to do and what to wear, not having your own opinion! She replied.

-It sure is better than here, my brothers and I always have to keep looking for food and running away from the guards!

-Not being free to make your own choices!

-Sometimes I feel so ...

-You living...

-Stuck! They both said at the same time.

They looked at each other and she smiled.

-But it doesn't matter anymore, I decided not to come back ever again!

-Why? He sat down beside her.

-My dad is forcing me to marry, my sisters have the same yearnings as me, but they don't rebel against him!

-That's really awful, I would do everything I could to change your destiny the way you want it!

-Would you do that for me? She looked in him eyes.

-For sure!

-Thanks! She closed her eyes and approached him, but they were interrupted by the guards.

-There you are!

Behind him were two other guards, who seized his brothers.

-Dewey, Louie, are you all right? He asked very worried.

-Yes, taking the fact that we're arrest! Dewey replied.

-They're after me, after you? They both said at the same time.

-Listen, do you trust me? He asked her.

-What?

-Do you trust me? He held out his hand to her.

-Yes! She reached for him and they both jumped, but again they were surrounded and he was seized.

-Let the boy and his brothers go now! She ordered.

The guard didn't listen and pushed her, but she stood up.

-Let them go now, by an princess' order! She ordered again, removing the hood and revealing her ruby tiara.

-Princess April! The guards bowed before her.

-The princess? Huey said confused with his own words.

-Were you hanging out with the princess? Louie asked.  
-I didn't know! He replied.

-What are you doing out of the palace and with this mere street kid? The chief guard asked.

-It's none of your business, do as I told you and let him go with his brothers!

The guards released Louie and Dewey, but continued to hold Huey.

-I would let the with the red robes go, but I got orders from Glomgold, you'll have to talk to him if you want us to let him go!

-I'll talk to him!

-No, if you're going to take our brother, you'll have to get us together! Dewey said.

-Yeah, you're going to have ... Wait, us too? Louie said.

-Yes! Dewey replied.

-As you wish! One of the guards answered, arrested them again.

Time skip:

-Glomgold! She screamed his name when she entered her room.

-Your Highness! He bowed.-Tell me what you want, miss!

-The guards arrested the boy and his brothers at your command!

-Your dad entrusted me with the order in Duckburg, the boy and his brothers are criminals! He explained.

-What was the crime? She asked.

-For kidnapped you, of course!

-But he didn't kidnap me, I ran away!

-Oh, I'm so sorry, if I had known!

-What are you talking about?

-I'm sorry the sentence of the young boys has already been executed!

-What sentence?

-...The death!

-...No! She sat up and tears fell from her eyes.

-I'm sorry princess!  
-How can you? She said before going crying in the garden.

-What happened, miss? April and her sisters' lady-in-waiting, asked, laying her hand on her shoulder.

-It was my fault Webby and I didn't even know his name! She said before hugging her too hard.

Meanwhile, they were trapped in the dungeon to wait for execution.

-It was the princess, I don't believe it. I must have looked like a complete idiot to her!

-Looks like an total idiot in front of the princess is the least of your problems now, brother! Louie said.

-I know, she deserves much better than an idiot thief like me!

-It's just idiot because you want, boy! An old duck said in the shadows of the dungeon.

-Who are you? Huey asked.

-I'm a prisoner like you three, but together, we'll not be!

-What do you mean? Huey asked again.

-The cave, boy, the cave of wonders, full of treasures you could not even imagine, with these treasures you could impress even your princess!

-But the law says that only a man of royal blood can marry the princesses!

-But there is the rule of gold, maybe old King Scrooge makes an exception for your wealth, you'll just have to get in there and get something for me! He said letting Huey off the handcuffs.

-I'll just go with you if you let go of my brothers too!

-Business are business! He said releasing the Dewey and Louie's handcuffs , when they were free, the three brothers hug each other.

-But the cave is outside and we're in here! Huey said.

-Some things are not quite what they seem! He answered, opening a secret passageway into the dungeon. -So, we make a deal? He held out his hand.

-Deal! Huey squeezed his hand.  
As they left the dungeon, he embraced the brothers:

-Go home you two, as soon as I get back, you'll see how our lives will change!

-We just hope you come back safe, we love you! Dewey said.

-I love you too! He said before getting into a carriage with the old man, who actually was Glomgold in disguise.


	3. Chapter 3

When they reached the cave where it was located, Huey was amazed by the sinister voice coming from inside the cave.

-Who came to disturb my sleep?

-... It's me, Huey!

-Pull yourself together, and don't take anything else out of the lamp!

-Remember, boy: First take the lamp and then you will have your reward! The old man said.

-Okay Huey you can do it. Come on! He stepped into the cave, making light footsteps because he felt that if he would even make a little jump, that would all fall on him.

He was totally dazzled by all the gold and jewels in it.

-Only a little of this treasure would make me richer than the King of Duckburg! He exclaimed.

He walked further up a large ladder, where he stood on top of a stone, the magic lamp. 

-A simple lamp? Okay! He pick the lamp.

When he came down to return, tried to take only a small gold coin, but as soon as he took it from the mount, the cave began to tremble.

-You touched in an forbidden treasure! The voice echoed loudly.

He ran as fast as he could with the lamp under his arm to the exit, but it ended up hanging.

-Help me out!

-Give me the lamp! The old man said.

-Give me your hand!

-First the lamp!

Huey released the lamp and gave it into his hands, which rejoiced. When Huey nearly escaped the abyss, the old man held him by the wrist.

-What are you doing?

-Giving your reward! He said before pushing it, but Huey held on to the lamp, which fell along with it.

He was very lucky that he fell on top of many pillows.

-No! Glomgold screamed because he had not picked up the lamp once more.

Meanwhile, Scrooge entered April's room to talk to her.

-April dear, what happened?

-Glomgold did a terrible thing!

-My dear, we'll find a way! He hugged her.

Meanwhile, after his fainting from that height, Huey woke up, but there was no more treasure in the cave except the lamp Glomgold wanted so badly and the pillows that saved his life.

-I'm stuck, that bloody traitor! He snarled.

He saw the lamp by his side and took it.

-There's a little thing written here, but it's dirty! He rubbed it and the lamp began to glow, until something began to emerge from inside it, it was a redheaded man, tall and strong.

-Whoa, ten thousand years inside this lamp left me with a pain in the neck that you can't imagine, it's very good to finally leave, where did you come from? What is your name? He asked.

-My name is Huey, but I think I hit my head harder than I thought! He replied.

-You're a lot smaller than my last master, or did I get bigger? Do I look different?

-Wait, I'm your master? Huey asked.

-Exactly, what do you want from me?

-Will you make wishes for me?

-Yes three wishes and you can't wish for more desires!

-I can only be dreaming, you will accomplish three wishes of mine, is that it?

-Yes, but there are some limitations!

-What are they?

-The number one: You can't tell me to kill someone, number two: I can't make anyone fall in love with you and number three: I can't make a person come back to life, go for me, I can, but not It's very beautiful to see and number four: Don't ask me for drive any vehicle, apart from these things, ask for what you want!

-But if you can't bring the dead back to life, you can not even get me out of here, I think I'll refuse!

-Wait, you're seeing me here, you rubbed my lamp, you woke me up, you brought me here and now you're going to abandon me? I don't think so, you will have your wishes! He took Huey in his arms and led him out of the cave.

Meanwhile, Scrooge was talking to Glomgold:

-Glomgold, this is an affront, if it had not been all these years of your loyal service. From now on you will have to discuss the sentence of prisoners with me before they are beheaded!

-I assure to Your Majesty that this will not be repeated!

-April! He took her hand.-Glomgold, let's see if we'll forget about this nasty subject now. Please!

-My sincerest apologies too, Pricess!

-At least i have an advantage with my forced marriage, when I became the Queen of Duckburg, I will have the power to get rid of you!

He laughed.

-That's better, then, but April coming back to the subject of your suitor ... April? April! Scrooge ran after her.

-If only I had taken the lamp, but it's only until the girl finds an idiot husband, she's going to drive me out of the kingdom, or send me to the guillotine!" But a perverse idea came into his mind.-Wait a minute, what if I marry the princess? And then as soon as the old king dies, I'll rule Duckburg! He said before giving a perverse chuckle.

Meanwhile.

-And then, what did you think of that, incredulous? The genius asked.

-You convinced me. And my three wishes?

-Did I hear three? You have one less now that you asked me to get you out of the cave! He replied.

-No, I didn't want to leave the cave, you did it on your own!

The genius realized he was right.

-All right boy, no more gifts!

-Then three wishes, I hope to choose well. What would you want?

-Me? No one asked me that before, well in my case ... No, forget it!

-I would want to know!

-No, I can't say!

-Come on, tell me!

-My freedom!

-Are you a prisoner? Huey asked.

-Yes, it's part of my fate of genius, as soon as my master finishes his three wishes, I'm trapped inside the lamp again!

-This is horrible!

-And it's not? I would be very happy if I had my freedom. But what am I talking about? Let's be realistic, this is never going to happen!

-Why?

-I would only be free if one of my masters wanted this!

-I'll do this, I'll set you free!

-I'll pretend to believe it!

-It's true I promise you, I will make my two wishes and my third wish, will be to ask for your freedom!

-If so, then we'll do my magic. And so? What are you going to ask me first?

-Well, there's a woman ...

-You forgot that I can not make anyone fall in love with you?

-But she's so smart, fun and ...

-And she's pretty?

-Beyond words pretty, she has eyes that make me lose myself every time I look at her face and white hair that goes down the waist and the most captivating smile that anyone will ever see!

-Yes, what you feel is love!

-But she's a princess, if I had the chance to ... Hey, can you become a prince?

-Yes, this doesn't violate the rules, say the magic words!

-Genius, I wish you make me a prince!

-I'm on!

He threw a sphere of light toward Huey and in an instant he was in prince's robes and upon a white horse with whiter mane still. Meanwhile, Glomgold walked to the king:

-Your Majesty, I have the solution to your daughter's problem!

He opened a parchment and read what was written:

-If the princess doesn't choose a husband before she turns 18, which are two days from now, then the king must choose him!

-But April detested all suitors, how will I choose someone she hates?

-And if you do not find a prince fit for the princess, then she must marry ... Interesting!

-Who?

-The royal Prime Minister, in that case it would be me!

-But I believe the law says that only a prince can marry the princess!

He used his stick with a purple jewel on the tip, to bewitch the king again.

-You're going allow the princess marry me!

-The princess marry ... But you are so old! He said coming out of hypnosis.-Where did those trumpets come from?

He left and saw Huey on his white horse heading toward the palace, with Dewey and Louie well dressed in brown horses beside Huey, but since the three were no longer in their old, patched clothes, they were almost unrecognizable.


	4. Chapter 4

Scrooge went down to the entrance of the palace and Huey got off the horse with his brothers, bowing to him:

-Greetings, Your Majesty, allow me to introduce you. I am Prince Hubert, I came from far away to ask for the hand of your eldest daughter, these are my brothers Prince Dewford!

-Your Majesty! Dewey bowed.

-And Prince Louis!

-It is an honor to know you, if I may say so, your kingdom is charming! Louie also bowed.

-Thank you gentlemen this is my real Prime Minister Glomgold, he is enchanted too!

-Indeed, but I fear Prince Herbert ...

-Hubert!

-That name, you can't come here and parade without invitation hoping that ...

-You sure are a great suitor for April! Scrooge interrupted him.

-I hope to please the princess, just as I pleased Your Majesty!

As they spoke, May and June peered behind a wall.

-Hey Louie! Dewey whispered to Louie to look at the girls him with.-I think they're the princess' sisters!

-I don't know about April, but the one with an emeralds' tiara is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! He soon responded by falling in love with June.

Realizing they were looking at them, the two princesses of them ran back to the bedroom.

-Did you see? The green one was looking at me! June blushed and smiled.

-If he's a prince, things can work out for you, little sister! May said.

When she reached the room, April asked, drawing her attention from her book:

-You would not drink water?

-There's another suitor for you down there! June replied.

-Another? I'll see that! She stood up.

-So where did you and your two brothers really come from, Prince Herbert? Glomgold asked.

-From a place far away! He replied.

-From where?

-If we're lucky, you'll not have to marry April, Glomgold! Scrooge interrupted him again.

-I don't trust in him, Your Majesty! He whispered.

-What foolishness, one of the things I'm most proud of myself, Glomgold, is that I know how to judge people well, I'm sure she'll like him!

April entered the lobby, but none of the three noticed her there.

-And I'm sure I'll like Princess April!

-Majesty, I must interfere in the Princess's favor. This boy is no different from the others, what makes him think he deserves the princess?

-Sir, I am Prince Hubert, let her know me and I conquer your love!

-How dare you? All of you are deciding my future. I'm not a prize to be contested, why nobody understands this? She left, very angry.

-Don't worry Prince Hubert, give April some time!

-I think it's time to say goodbye to Prince Herbert! Glomgold said.

She sat in the garden, meanwhile, Huey was talking to the genius and his brothers, he was really worried if April didn't accept him:

-What do I do now? April will not even let me talk to her, I should have known by now that becoming a prince wouldn't work!

-Okay here's a tip: If you want to conquer the princess, you'll have to shoot it right! The Genius replied.

-I didn't understand!

-Tell her the truth! Dewey said.

-That's what he said! The genius said.

-I can't guys, if April finds out I'm a thief, she'll laugh at me!

-Well, if you want some advice, try being yourself! Louie said.

-That's the last thing I want to be. Okay, I'll talk to her, I have to be safe and reliable, how am I?

-Like a prince! The genius replied.

-And I'd like to ask you one more wish!

-Ask!

-I want a chariot with winged horses!

The genie did his magic and the horses with wings appeared, he took the direction of one of the pegasus and headed for the garden, where he knew the princess would be.

-Princess April?

-Who's there? She turned.

-It's me, Prince Hubert!

-I don't want to see you!

-Don't wait give me a chance, please ...

-She asked you to leave her alone! Webby pointed a knife toward him.

-Calm down miss, without violence!

-You've scare him enough Webby, thank you, I don't know you from somewhere? She asked, realizing that his face reminded her of the poor boy she had met when she ran away from the palace.

-No, I don't think we've ever met before! He replied.

-You remind me of someone I met in the village!

-In the village? I have employees who go to the village for me!

-I don't think so!

-Say she's beautiful, any compliment! The genie said in an bee's form in his ear.

-April, you're so ...

-Wonderful, magnificent, graceful, punctual ...

-Punctual!

-Punctual?

-I'm sorry! The Genius said.

-Beautiful, i mean beautiful!

-Right now, you're right!

-I'm rich too, you know!

-Yeah!

-The king's daughter!

-I know!

-Someone who attracts many suitors!" She approached him.

-It's true, it attracted even a prince like me!

-A prince like you, just like everyone who's always sexists and smug I've ever met!

-But...

-You can leave this palace!

-Hold her, Huey!

-I am fine!

-Always remember to be yourself!

-I know!

-What? Who are you talking to? She asked.

-You're right, you're not just a beautiful suitor, you must be free to make your choice. I am going!

Out of curiosity, she followed him and saw the chariot with the winged horses.

-Wow, how can this be?

-They are magical, they only exist in my kingdom!

-Can I?

-Of course!

She stroked the head of one of them and ran a hand over his soft wings.

-Do you want to ride with me in this carriage?

-And is it safe?

-Of course it's safe, do you trust me?

-What?

-Do you trust me? He asked again, reaching for her.

-Yes! She reached for him and got into the carriage.-See you later Webby!  
-Have fun, Your Highness and if he appears with ulterior motives with you, I'll cut your low countries off! Webby threatened him again.

-I will respect her, I promise!

-I think good!

They flew together for the first five kingdoms until they returned to the garden, where they stared at the stars together, and she became be more in love with him.

-I don't believe I've spent nearly 18 years of my life without knowing what existed beyond my kingdom!

-Yes!

-It's a shame your brothers lost it, Huey!

-No, they're both afraid of heights ... 

He widened his eyes, seeing that he had said the wrong thing.

-I knew you were the village boy, I knew. Why you lie to me? She asked taking the crown off his head.

-April, I'm sorry ...

-You think I'm an idiot? That I would not notice?

-No, i mean, of course not. That's not what I'm trying to say ...

-Who are you? Tell the truth!

-The truth is ... Sometimes I dress as a plebeian to escape the pressures of life in the palace! He lied once more, he knew lying was wrong, but he was so afraid of losing April that he'd try anything.-But I really am a prince!

-Then why didn't you tell me before?

-Well, you know royalty is going to the city, disguised, don't you think it's strange?

-Strange? I find it very strange! She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes with a smile. 

-Well, I guess I have to sleep now, good evening, my handsome prince!

-Good night, princess, sleep well!

She approached him slowly, until one of the pegasus pushed him and his lips met for the first time in a strong passionate kiss. Before going to sleep, she threw a kiss at him. Huey lay down on the floor.

-For the first time in my life and in my brothers, the things are starting to work out!


	5. Chapter 5

He was startled, when several men grabbed him by the arms, tied his beak and put a cannon ball on his arms, before being struck on the head and thrown into the deep lake, he saw that it was Glomgold's plot.

He saw the lamp that was always with him and made much effort, but lacked the oxygen in the brain and he passed out, but the lamp fell into his hands.

-Whenever I'm in the bathroom they call me, who is it?

-My God Huey, boy, get out of this. Do not try to curl up, I can not help you if you don't make a wish, you have to say "Genius, I want you to save my life". Come on Huey ... Okay, I'm going to have to give you one more wish! He said before picking it up in his arms and taking it to the surface.

-Where I am? I died? He waked up.

-Don't scare me like that again!

-Thank you so much for saving me! Huey hugged him.

-I like you boy, but don't think I'm going to cook for you!

Meanwhile, April hummed a song while combing her hair, she finally felt she was in love. Scrooge entered the room, he was hypnotized.

-Dad, I just had so much fun, I've never been so happy in my whole life!

-You're right to be happy, April, I chose a husband for you. You will marry Glomgold!

She widened her eyes.

-You have not spoken, I have seen a quality in a woman! He holded her hand.

-I've already picked my suitor, I will never marry you. Dad, I chose Prince Hubert!

-Prince Hubert already ...

-Use your crystal ball again, Glomgold! Huey appeared alive, surprising him.

-Hubert! She smiled at him.

-Tell the truth Glomgold, you tried to murder me so you could marry April!

-But what a ridiculous accusation, he's lying!

-He is lying! The king repeated.

Huey soon realized that the king was being hypnotized by him.

-Papa, what's the matter with you?

-I know what's wrong with him! Huey grabbed Glomgold's staff and knocked him to the ground, causing him to break and hypnotization end.-Your Majesty, Glomgold has controlled you with this!

-What? Glomgold your great traitor!

-What? Majesty, all of this can be solved ...

-Guards!

Before being seized, he saw the lamp hidden in Huey's robes.

-We are not finished yet, boy! He said before throwing a smoke bomb on the floor and disappearing.

-Get him and make sure he's found! Scrooge ordered.

-Yes, Your Majesty!

-April, are you okay? Huey asked.

-I am! She hugged him.-Now I am!

-Is this true? Has my daughter finally picked a suitor? He asked.

She nodded cheerfully.

-What a perfect boy, I could kiss you, but I think this can stay for April, you two have to get married soon, then you guys will be very happy for a lifetime and you'll be the king!

-King? He started to worry if being the King of Duckbug was exactly what he wanted.

Meanwhile, entering his room, Glomgold began to laugh. 

-Prince Hubert is no more than that ragged rascal, he has the lamp, and I know very well how I'm going to get it out of him!

Meanwhile, he was talking alone in the garden.

-It's not possible they want me to be the King!

-Yes, you've finally won the heart of your princess, you're happy, you're being a prince, now it's only you have to do is give my freedom!"

-Genius... I can't!

-What do you mean you can't? You just say "Genius, I want your freedom"!

-I'm serious, I'm sorry. They want me to be the king. No, they want Prince Hubert to be the king, but without you I'm just Huey!

-You already won!

-Because of you, the only thing they think I'm worth something is because of you. And when they find out I'm not a prince ... And when April finds out? I'm going to lose her. Genius I can't keep this on my own, I ... I can't set you free!

-I understand, you start lying to everyone else and I start to feel scorned. If you'll excuse me, master! He went back to the lamp, very upset.

-Genius, I'm sorry ... Oh yeah? Okay, stay in there ... What am I doing? The genius is right, I'm going to confess to April who I am!

-Hubert ahem, Hubert come here! Her voice echoed across the garden, but it was Glomgold using a spell to change her voice.

-April where are you?

-In the animal garden, hurry!

-I'm going! He went, but he forgot the lamp he placed under the pillow.  
Glomgold went over and picked it up. Meanwhile, King Scrooge announced to the people, April's engagement.

-People of Duckburg, my eldest daughter is finally getting married!

She was wearing her most formal dress, waiting to be presented along with her fiancé. He walked at her:

-April!

-Hubert, where were you?

-April, I need to tell you something ...

-The whole kingdom gathered to hear my father's announcement! She pulled him by the hand.

-You are not understanding...

April put the crown back on his head and kissed him on the forehead.

-Good luck!

She pushed him away and all the people clapped and vibrated. Glomgold rubbed the light.

-Look here, I think you've forgotten that ... It's not him, how can I serve you, sir?

-I am your master now, fulfill my first wish: I want to rule up there, like a king!

Magically, the royal robes of Scrooge passed to Glomgold as he chuckled machiavelly.

-Glomgold your great traitor!

-Oh, let's clear that up! Huey said putting a hand on his waist and realizing that the lamp was not there.-The lamp!

-Whoever finds it's the owner, Herbert, genius, my second wish is for me to be the most powerful wizard in the world!

-Yes my lord!

April stood in front of her dad and sisters so they wouldn't get hurt.

-I want you to bow down to me! He cast the spell with his staff and the four bowed before him.-Princess, I'm looking forward to introducing you to one person!

He cast a spell on Huey and transformed it again with the clothes of before.-Is your beautiful Prince Hubert there, or should we call him Huey?

-Hubert?

-April, I tried to tell you I swear ... He held her hands, but Glomgold separated them and sent him and his brothers to a place far away from where he thought Huey wouldn't return, but before they went, he didn't saw that one of the winged horses had gone along with them.


	6. Chapter 6

When Huey woke up from the faintness he had because of the strong impact with the ground, he saw that he was in a very cold place and that he sold a lot, the only thing that he cared about at that moment was with his brothers, until he found them buried in the snow.

-It was all my fault! He dug up his brothers and held them.-I thought you were dead!

-Well that you're fine! Louie replied, grinning as he hit his teeth from being so cold.

-I'm sorry I put everything to waste. We have to go back and fix everything!

-But if we go, we will die! Dewey said, rubbing his arms to try to warm up.

-If we stay here, we'll die! He stood up, took the hands of his brothers, and walked.

He found one of the winged horses, which was buried in the snow. Huey helped him out and as he was a magical horse he could withstand from the lows to the highest temperatures without getting hurt. 

He bent down for Huey, Dewey, and Louie to climb into him. They got up if they held it tight and it flew.

-We're going back to Duckburg, Destiny!

Meanwhile, April was sitting on Glomgold's side still in princess robes, while Scrooge was dressed like a court jester and with puppet strings.

-April, a beautiful woman like you should be on the side of the most powerful man in the world! Glomgold magically created a queen's crown.-What do you say, my dear? Having you as my queen ...

She took a glass of water and tossed it over his face.

-I'll teach you to respect me ... Oh, I know, Genius, my last request is for April to be madly in love with me!

-My lord, there are some limitations on your wish...

-Don't deny me anything!

While he argued with the Genie, Huey appeared from the window and April smiled, seeing that he and his siblings were fine, but she had to buy time for him to come in. So he went to talk to his sisters away from Glomgold's sight.

-I know, change clothes with me, I'll find a way! May said.

-Are you sure you want this, sister? June asked

-I have, it's for a much greater good! She replied boldly.

They changed their clothes as fast as they could and came back from where they came from.

-Glomgold! May hummed his name.

Genius and Glomgold turned to her.

-I've never noticed how incredibly nice you are! May put on her head the crown that he had created for April.

-Like this is better and now my princess, tell me more! He approached her.

-You're tall...

Huey went down there, the Genius realized.

-Huey, hi little friend!

-Shhh!

-Huey I can't help you, I work for Glomgold now, what are you going to do?

-I'm a trickster, remember? Huey winked at him.

-Speak more!

-And your beard is so ... attractive!

-Oh Glomgold, i'm gonna kill you after this battle! Dewey said jealously, knowing that this was not April, but May.

-And that brat?

-Brat? What brat? I only have eyes for you!

He heard Dewey's disgusted noise and turned, but May kissed him.

-How horrible! June wrinkled her face.

He eventually saw Huey through the reflection of June's crown.

-You, how many times do I have to send you ...

May tried to grab his stick, but he pushed her away. Huey tried to hold him.

-Get the lamp, May!

She picked up the lamp, but Glomgold pushed her away and placed them all there in a giant hourglass, which began to gush sand in, where it was only a matter of time before April, May, Scrooge, Louie, June and Dewey were buried and dead. Huey was placed inside a circle of fire.

-Are you afraid to face me personally? Your cowardly and venomous snake!

He turned into a serpent, Huey pick up one sword cut him off one of the fangs.

-That's it, Huey! The Genius celebrated.

-Stay out of it! Glomgold screamed.

-Glomgold, Glomgold is my master, but if he loses better!

Huey buried a sword on his body and ran to free his family from the hourglass, but Glomgold picked him up again.

-Your idiot, did you think you could defeat the most powerful being in the world? You are nothing, watch while everyone you love will be buried!

Then, Huey ended up remembering the genius, who told him that he was the most powerful being in the whole universe.


	7. Chapter 7

-The Genius has a lot more power than you!

-What?

-He gave your power and he can take it again! Huey folded his arms.

-What are you doing, Huey? Don't get me in this fight!

-Accept Glomgold, you're in second place, just like you've always been in this palace!

-You're right, his power is far greater than mine. But not for too long!

-The brat went crazy, took many blows to the head ...

-My third wish, I want to be the all-powerful genie of the lamp!

-Okay, your wish is an order!

He was turned into a big, red and very scary genius, giving Huey time to go up to the hourglass and free them all.

-Why did you do that? April asked between the coughs.

-Trust me, i know what i did!

-The universe is under my command!"

-It's not like this, Glomgold, you forgot a little detail! Huey took his lamp.

-What?

-You wanted to be a genius, you did, but you have to do everything he does!

Bracelets emerged in his arms and Glomgold was eventually imprisoned inside his own magical lamp.

-In a small lamp!

-Huey, you are the Genius!

Everything went back to what it was before, Glomgold's black reign though short, was perverse, but it was finally over. The Genie picked up the black lamp where Glomgold was imprisoned and threw her into the deep lake where Huey almost died. Huey smiled and felt April interwined her hand into his.

-April forgive me for lying to you! He lowered his head.

-I know why you lied! She cupped his chin and looked into his eyes.

-I think this is goodbye, since we can't be together, my brothers and I are going back to the village!

-Goodbye May! Dewey hugged her, just as June hugged Louie.

The Genius saw and was sad for Huey and his brothers, he could see that they truly loved the princesses.

-That damn law is not fair. I love you Huey! She hugged him tightly and tried hard, but even then the tears streamed down her cheeks.

-I love you so much too! He held her still tighter in his arms.

-Huey, no problem, you still have a wish. Just wish, that you and your brothers will be princes again!

-But Genius and your freedom?

-It's just an eternity of bondage, that's love. You, Dewey and Louie will not find women like them in a million years, believe me, I've already looked!

-April, I love you, but I have to stop pretending to be someone I'm not!

-I understand! She put his hand on his cheek and he wiped her tears away.

-Genius, I wish your freedom!

-And three beautiful princes come, wait what?

-Genius, you're free! Huey took his lamp and lifted it.

His bracelets disappeared and he stopped being a prisoner of the lamp. That was the happiest day of Genius' immortal life.

-I'm free, ask for all your dreams!

-Do I desire all my dreams? Huey shrugged.

-You can't anymore! He laughed.

-I'll miss you Genius! Huey smiled.

-I also boy, no matter what others say you will always be a prince to me! 

They hugged each other.

-You're right, you three have proven to be young mans of great value, that law is really a big problem! Scrooge said.

-Dad!

-Am I the king or am I not the king? From now on, the princesses are married to whoever they want and who also likes them, so be very clear!

-He! April replied.

Huey took her in his arms and turned.

-I choose you, Huey!

-Okay, hug everyone! Genius hugged them and began their well-deserved vacations that were pending for millions of years.

Time skip:

April, Louie, Dewey, May, and June were heading toward the church in the carriage while June was taking the reins of the pegasus, that day they were also turning 18 (my grandma also got married on her birthday).

-You are the most beautiful bride in the world, sister! May praised her.

-Thanks! April smiled.  
When they arrived, Scrooge opened the carriage door and helped April out.

-Looks like today is a very special day!

-More than special, dad, finally I came on time!

They both laughed, because of the joke, because April had always been late for all the royal events.

Louie entered with June, arms folded together with Dewey and May. At the altar, Huey looked at the restored painting of his mother, who was placed in the first row, the painting came to life and his mother threw a kiss at him, after, she get back to normal.

He was frightened, but he composed himself when he saw April walking toward him with his arm entwined with her father's, all the present guests turned their attentions toward her. In fact, she was the most dazzling creature in the world in her white dress and the veil falling beneath her hair.

He gave her a small smile, April returned the smile of her beloved with an even bigger smile. Arriving at the altar, she shrugged and stood facing the other, while the priest pronounced the words of initiation:

-Dear friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of April and Huey in holy matrimony, they will live together with husband and wife in complete harmony ...

After a lot of blah, blah, blah ...

-The alliances, please!

Louie straightened the shoulder pads and took the rings to them. As she put the ring on, April kissed his hand.

-And now I declare you guys husband and wife, you can kiss each other!

She caught him by the cheeks and kissed him passionately as he put his arms around her waist, all of them stood up and clapped their hands.

-Now I'm the boss here, I'm the highest in the relationship! She joked.

-It's only a few centimeters!

-I know, I'm just joking!

They both laughed.

Time skip:

-Are you happy? Louie asked June.

-Very! She hugged him.

Dewey moved slowly closer to May.

-... Hey!

-Hey!

She rested her head on his chest.

-You don't need talk nothing more!

He smiled and blushed.

-Are you sure you want us to go, Daddy? April held his hands.-I mean, it's what I want the most in the world, but you're more important!

-I'll be fine, I couldn't lock you up in Duckburg forever! He smiled and she hugged him.

-Thanks! She got into the carriage and took the reins.

-And take good care of my girls!

-They don't need anyone to take care of them! Huey answered.-You can remove this wedding veil, I know you're bothered with it! Huey laughed.

-Still good! She removed the veil and threw it to the ground.-Ready to travel around the world, husband?

-Anywhere, as long as it's with you, wife! He wrapped his arm around her.

And there they went toward the sunset, wherever destiny sent them.


End file.
